


What You See... (Is Not What You Get)

by Inkgeist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkgeist/pseuds/Inkgeist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus watches Remus watch him as he puts on quite a performance - it's not what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You See... (Is Not What You Get)

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned any of this, the books would not be appropriate for kids.

Remus jumped to the next flight as the stair case began to move. I just had to hold the dueling club at the other end of the castle and not notice that it had run late. He knocked loudly at Severus’s lab and waited. Nothing. Perhaps Severus is trying to calm down enough not to hex me on sight? He tried again but still there was no response. Remus jogged to Severus’s office next. Still no answer.  He’d be the last person to keep Wolfsbane from me…unless he’s just being a vindictive prat to make a point. Remus groaned, that had to be it. He decided to try the potions classroom before giving up and sending his apology via elf… Shame that. Severus's hot when he's angry... Remus blushed at the thought of those billowing black robes.  Get it together man. Just because he’s talking to you now doesn't mean he is not above making you squirm a bit.

His werewolf hearing had picked up Severus’s silky drawl three doors away from his destination. He must be discussing a particularly complicated potion to sound so dead sexy. Remus found the classroom door slightly ajar and froze at the sight before him. Severus ran a finger down Lucius Malfoy’s jaw to tilt his head up for the most graceful kiss Remus had ever seen. He suppress a growl as Malfoy put his arms around Severus’s shoulders, parting his lips when Severus nipped at them. Holy fuck, of course he bites! I wonder if he likes teeth himself? Remus choked back a whimper. Malfoy appeared to come back to himself and deepened the kiss further, taking control. He belongs to me. Remus could have growled aloud, no one would have heard him over Malfoy’s breathy moans.  
Severus walked him back to the lab bench at the front of the room at which point Malfoy tried to slide his leg between Severus’s, but Malfoy just ended up parting his legs for the dark wizard.

“Eager are we?” Severus breathed.

“Yes, it’s been far too long” Malfoy gasped pulling Severus closer and simultaneously push off the bench. He groaned in frustration when. Severus grabbed his hips and pinned him against the bench. Remus bit his hand to keep from moaning himself.

Instead of being rooted outside the door, I should be barging in and pulling Malfoy off my… I haven't declared my intentions yet but he's still... 'It's been far too long...' Echoed in his head. Despite the ache in his heart, he couldn't look away, he'd never been so hard in his life. Severus's elegant dominance was not to be denied. Remus always imagined himself on top but with kisses like that he knew he's open his legs for Severus – possibly more wantonly than Malfoy. Severus’s hand was slowly making its way down Malfoy's chest when he heard a woman gasp.

“So very lovely” she panted making Severus chuckle.

“Your mouth is even more sinful than I remember.” Malfoy looked fondly at Severus then grinned wickedly.

“Are you sure you won’t join us?” Narcissa stood on her toes to kiss Severus’s cheek.

“Yes. Mr. Malfoy is still my student and… there are other matters I need to focus on now that the war is over. ”

“Merlin! You still blush!” Malfoy laughed playfully as his wife pulled him to the adjoining room by his cock.

“Behave yourself madam. Kindly show a bit of restraint until you get home.” Remus had never heard Severus tease in such an easy manner. He'd rip Malfoy’s throat out - both of them.

“Yes professor” she called out before Remus heard the swoosh of the floo. Remus all but ran into the next classroom, relieved to find it empty. He allowed his cock a single caress, wincing when he spelled his erection away. I won’t be able to look at him for weeks! Just as well, I’ll be wanking in my rooms for that long.  Remus knew that it was more than just lust. He wanted that fond teasing, to hear Severus chuckle in response to something he said...for Severus to blush only for him. And though he did cherish the times Severus couldn't help but snort and the moments when he was allowed to see the humor beneath his snark, he wanted more.... Nothing will come of it when he has Malfoy- and has for who knows how long. He schooled his face into what he hoped was a neutral expression and returned to the potions classroom.

Remus knocked softly as he opened the door. Severus was at his desk marking and looking for all the world like he wasn't about to ravage Lucius Malfoy.  
“You’re late Lupin,” he said menacing, not bothering to look up from his work.

“Apologies,” Remus smiled warily. “I lost track of time with the dueling club and couldn’t find you when I finally made it to your lab.” He was babbling like a third year caught out after curfew. Severus rose, standing at his full height and approached Remus robes billowing behind him. Once again he was riveted to the spot.

“At least have the decency not to insult my intelligence wolf,” he growled inches away from Remus. The closeness unnerved him, he was fully hard again and didn't want to give himself away so he just nodded. “I did not survive two wars as a spy by being careless,” he hissed. Remus flushed crimson wishing the ground would swallow him already. He took a step back. “Like what you saw did you?” Severus stepped forward again.

“Severus, I-”

“Silence.” Remus’s mouth clicked shut. “I am done wasting my time on someone who tries to manipulate me, patronizes me with lies and dares to intrude in a very private moment. If it wasn't poor form to hex a tame bea-“ Remus stepped forward to bring down the potions master’s head for a bruising kiss. When Severus gasped in surprise, Remus claimed his mouth pressing his body flush against his. He was caught up in the kiss so he never anticipated Severus walking him back a few steps, before he shoved him against the wall, wand at his throat. Severus was furious but he was also…hurt? Just hex me and we can go back to– what we didn't have yet and won't ever... I've ruined everything.  Remus closed his eyes.  
“I will not tolerate another broken date, Lupin.” Severus stepped closer, “further, if you continue to show a lack of backbone, I will have a house elf deliver the potion until you find one.” With that, Severus tangled his hand in Remus’s hair and roughly pulled Remus in complete contrast to the gentle teasing kiss. Dates? Subtle bastard. No, I’m an idiot. How could I have missed how his fingers brush mine when he hands me the potion, sitting in his lab, the easy banter…Everything...that was the exact opposite of the passion he had with Malfoy. What the fuck is he playing at?!

“I won’t share you with Malfoy” Remus rasped fisting the front of Severus’s robes and holding him at arm’s length.

“Share? What are you on about?"

"The little scene just now," Remus snarled. "I won’t have it." Severus chuckled.

"Rather presumptuous to be jealous don't you think?" his eyes sparkled with mirth, or menace, Remus wasn't sure. "How is this different than whatever it is you get up to with William?” he raised an eyebrow imperiously.

“Judo is a sport-“

“I’m familiar with judo, though I've never known it to involve that much rolling around.” Severus ripped Remus’s hand off his robes and whirled around to go. Remus couldn't be fooled by the disdain in his voice that didn't quite mask the hurt from before. Remus grasped at Severus's arm, the space between was intolerable after being so close.

“Wait! Look it's the moon. Bill doesn't transform but he also feels the wolf inside of him getting restless - it helps us to blow off a bit of steam, that’s all!”

“No different from what I do with Lucius and Narcissa, then.” He sighed, maybe Severus did have a point. “Narcissa has a fetish for watching two men together; Lucius 'indulges' her every so often. Loosing a battle for sexual dominance, allows for him to break with the role others expect him to take. I have never let it get past that point but if you continue to be an imbecile I might reconsider and 'blow off some steam' of my own"

"Over my cold dead body."

"Liar,” the sultry silken tone went to Remus’s cock, as did Severus’s hand, “you can’t tell me you didn't enjoy the show.” Severus leisurely traced the outline of Remus's erection. "How long can you wait before you interfere, I wonder? Or perhaps you’ll let us finish and then remind me of the man I truly long to be with."

Remus gasped. Perhaps I'll be owling Narcissa very soon. Severus raised an eyebrow as if he'd heard Remus's thoughts. He tugged gently on Remus's cock and turned to glide towards the adjoining room.

“Your potion is in my rooms, it would be entirely... negligent to miss a dose...” he crooned over his shoulder.

“Bloody tease.” Remus pushed himself off the wall, to stalk after Severus. Severus will get his reminder, not about who he longs to be with, but about who he **belongs** to.


End file.
